The New Girl in Tulsa
by buono-berryz-cute
Summary: Jennifer Scott is the new girl in Tulsa, Oklahoma. She quickly meets and befriends the Greasers, and falls in love with Dallas Winston. But what happens one night, when a Soc takes things too far? Rated M for safety; maybe a future lemon


**Shouting/intensity**

_thoughts _

I do not own the Outsiders!

* * *

"Shoot, Ma, I'm gunna be late!" 15-year-old Jennifer Scott shouted, running down the stairs of her small home with her bookbag swung over her shoulder. Her mom didn't respond. _No surprise. _Jennifer darted into the laundry room, searching frantically for her jacket. "No luck here... I guess I better go anyway." Walking slowly out to her front porch, she looked back at her new home. _Ma's busier than ever... I guess I'll just let her sleep in today. _

She met the bus on the corner and stepped on, feeling horribly out of place. Rows of cheerleaders took up the front, most of them smacking their gum or checking themselves in a hand mirror. Jennifer scooted clumsily to the very back row, deciding to sit next to a boy with greasy black hair who looked to be about her age. "Sorry to intrude; there ain't no where else to go," she said softly. The boy looked at her. She noticed a big bruise on his face. His big dark eyes bore into hers. "It's alright," he spoke quietly. Jennifer looked away. "You new or somethin'?" the boy spoke up. Jennifer hesitated, but answered "Yeah. Was it that obvious?" She looked back at the boy, who was staring intently at her. "Nah. Just haven't ever seen your face before. That's all." "My name's Jennifer Scott. Call me Jenny," she said, outstretching her hand to his. "Johnny Cade." "Where'd you get that bruise, Johnny? If you don't mind me askin'." Johnny looked out the window. "Just got hurt." was all he said.

The rest of the bus ride lasted a short while, Johnny and Jenny talked for a bit, getting to know each other. When they got to the school, they hopped out and headed in together. They separated when they got to their classes.

In Jenny's first class, she was seated next to some kid with the same kind of greasy locks as Johnny and she began to get a little curious. His hair was longer than Johnny's. Jenny was so focused on the boy next to her that she dropped her book. The boy looked over at her. He picked up her book for her and set it back on her desk. "Oh! Um thanks.." She started. "Hi, are you new?" Jenny blushed a little. He wasn't bad looking. "Yeah. My name's Jenny Scott, and you?" "Ponyboy Curtis." Jenny smiled. "Interesting name." Ponyboy smiled. They were interrupted from some punk in the front row calling back, "Greaser! Greaser! What you doin', Grease! School not good enough for ya?" Pony sighed. _Greaser? What's that? _

"I'll talk to you after class, Jenny, it was nice meeting you." Then he turned away and started taking notes. Class ended and just as he'd promised, Ponyboy met Jenny outside the classroom. "Thanks for talking to me in class, it makes me feel a little less of an outsider, you dig?" Ponyboy nodded. "Its nothing. I'm an outsider anyway." Jenny nodded, a little nervously. Ponyboy started walking away, but Jenny stopped him short, "Oh, Ponyboy?" He turned around. "Um.. I was just wondering.. Is hair grease a big thing here? I met a kid, Johnny, and he had it, too..." Ponyboy lit up. "You met Johnny? Johnny Cade?" Jenny backed up a little. "Um yeah. Dark black hair? A big bruise on his face?" Pony smiled real wide. "That's him. Johnny's in the gang, too." _Gang? _"O-oh. Okay. Well it was real nice meeting you two." Jenny turned around nervously and started to walk away. _Funny, _Pony thought, _I've never met non-greasy girl quite like her. _

Jenny walked down the hallway, still slightly blushing. _How did I come to meet two "grease" or whatever they're called? Should I be mixed in with that kind of crowd? _Her thoughts carried this way until she was on her way home. She was walking when she noticed a couple nice cars drive past, making faces and shouting dirty words at her. She looked down at the ground and picked up her pace a little. When they were gone, she blew a sigh of relief and continued on her way home. Jenny briefly wondered if her mother would be home when she got there. She brushed that thought away quickly and moved onto something else. Ponyboy and Johnny. Were they friends? How did Ponyboy know Johnny? She kept venturing through her mind until she noticed that she had gone too far. "Shoot! Where am I?" Panicking, she searched the area. Her hands clasped onto her hair and they stayed that way until she noticed an approaching car. It was the same one with the weird rich kids from earlier. "Hey little lady. You get lost?" The car rumbled with obnoxious laughter. Jenny looked around herself nervously. Her hands started clamming up. _Please leave me alone! _She screamed in her head. "Want a ride?" One of them asked. She thought for a moment before shaking her head. "N-no!" Jenny tried her best to sound brave, but instead, a weak, forced yelp left her mouth. She turned from the car and started walking away. But the car pulled up faster than her and 5 tall, unfamiliar boys climbed out and circled her. Their breath smelled like smoke and alcohol as they chanted and made animal-like noises at her. Jenny felt her eyes fill up with tears that she wouldn't let fall. One of them came up and gave her a shove to someone on the other side of the circle. They laughed and hooted like monkeys. "Come on and party with us, little girl. How about you come with us? Tight little girl..." Jenny felt her face burn up and her eyes started hurting from holding in her tears.

"Back off!" She heard a voice say. "You filthy Socs don't know what you're getting into." Jenny looked up, and saw Ponyboy and Johnny rushing toward her, following an older guy, with a broken pop bottle and a switch blade. The guys all backed up a bit, exchanging looks. "Fine then, we'll take you." They ganged up, and before the one with the pop bottle could strike, Jenny called out. "W-wait!" A couple tears fell. "D-don't.. You can't..." She couldn't get the words out. "Hey, how about you head on home, okay? It'll be alright," said the unfamiliar one. "We just need to clean up the trash." then he burst into honky laughter. It made Jenny smile a little bit. But then she looked back at the ones who had threatened her. They weren't watching her now, but growling at that older boy. Jenny looked at Johnny, who looked a little uncomfortable. She then looked at Ponyboy, who looked a little more brave, but not as tough as the oldest one. _So, the Socs and Greasers, huh? How's that for a first day?_

* * *

Hope you liked it. Let me know if there are any typeos. Chapter two soon!


End file.
